Evolution of gaming has created the need for more advanced voice communications. Current gaming consoles provide poor voice communications experience due to delay and lack of quality. A gamer wishing to utilize a headset to play without disturbing others wants better audio experience. In addition, the gamer often plays with teammates and/or a coach in close physical proximity and wants to have the ability to communicate with these teammates/coaches through a separate and secure voice channel with zero lag and high voice quality. Stored on a music player, digital music that would enhance gaming experience cannot currently be accessed. Integrating various audio sources for gamers of personal game consoles would enhance the gaming experience.